filmfandomcom-20200223-history
UK Adult Film and Television Awards
Die UK Adult Film and Television Awards waren ein 2006, 2007 und 2008 vergebener Pornofilmpreis im Vereinigten Königreich. Redzone Pictures und die UK Adult Producers Trade Association organisierten die Veranstaltung.http://www.xbiz.com/news/news_piece.php?id=17776&mi=all&q=tyle Die erste Preisverleihung fand 2006 im Hammersmith Palais in London statt, Gastgeber war Ben Dover.http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2006/nov/18/film.filmnews 2008 fand die letzte Verleihung statt. Die Kriterien für die Verleihung der Preise waren undurchsichtig.http://www.bgafd.co.uk/miscellany/uk-awards-review-2007.php Es gibt insgesamt 30 Kategorien, die Darsteller, Produzenten und Filmtechniker ehren. Es werden Leistungen in Film, Fernsehen und Internet ausgezeichnet. 2006 Gewinner Performers * BGAFD Best Actress Award 2006: Savannah Gold * Best Female Actress Of The Year: Poppy Morgan * Best Male Actor Of The Year: Pascal White * Transsexual Performer of the Year: Joanna Jet * Best Solo Scene By A Female Performer: Donna Marie * Best Actor In A Gay Film: Fernando * Lifetime Achievement Award: Ben Dover * Best Supporting Actress: Suzie Best * The Joe Adelman Best Female Newcomer: KazB * Best Female Performer In An Amateur Film: Tracey Lain * Best Supporting Male Actor: Mark Sloane * Best Male Newcomer: Keni Styles * Best Female Overseas Actress Of The Year: Rio Mariah * Most Outrageous Female Performance: Emma-Louise in Circus Extreme * Best Female Performer In A Girl/Girl Scene: Donna Marie * Best Female Performer In An Anal Scene: Alicia Rhodes * Best Female Actress Blow Job Sex Scene: Sandie Caine Production * Best Film: For Your Thighs Only (Doll Theatre) * Best Director: Kendo * Best Softcore Film: Real Euro Couples (One Eyed Jack Productions) * Best Gay Film: French Heat (Corolo Productions) * Best Transsexual Film: Joanna Jet Vacation (Fringe Dweller Productions) * Best Amateur Film: Viewers Wives 47 (Your Choice Productions) * Best Reality Porn Film: RealPunting II (Jay Kay Production) * Best Gonzo Production: Jim Slip * Best Online Scene: Jim Slip * Best Soundtrack: For Your Thighs Only (Doll Theatre) * Best Script: For Your Thighs Only (Doll Theatre) * Best Packaging: Relish * Best Lighting: Kendo * Best Distributor: Wrist Action Entertainment 2007 Gewinner Performers * Best Female Actress – Carmel Moore (Hug a Hoodie) * Best Male Actor – Keiran Lee (Various) * Lifetime Achievement Award – Cathy Barry * Best Actor in a Gay Film – Kyle Price (ASBO Twinks) * Best Supporting Male Actor – Keni Styles (Porn Date) * Best Male Newcomer – Vince Velvet (Hug a Hoodie) * Most Outrageous Female Performance – Lolly Badcock (Xperi-mental) * Best Female Performer in an Amateur Film – Tracy Lain (Knob the Builder) * Best Performer in a Girl/Girl Scene – Daisy Rock (Bound Gagged and Shagged) * Best Female performer in an Anal Scene – Jamie Brooks (Cream Bunz) * BGAFD Female Performer of the Year (Voted for online) – Isabel Ice * Best Female Performance in an Oral Scene – Cindy Behr (Kitty Licks) * Joe Adelman Award for Best New Starlet – Karlie Simon (Celebrity Shag) * Best Overseas Female Performer – Carmella Bing * Best Supporting Actress – Cyprus Isles (Pyjama Party) Production * Best Film – Bondage Thoughts (Kendo / Erotic Flesh Productions) * Best Gay Film – Supersize (Freshwave) * Best Amateur Film – Knob the Builder (Freddy's World) * Best Overseas Film – Breakin 'Em In 9 (Vouyer Media) * Best Reality Porn Film – Hug a Hoodie (Anna Span) * Best Gonzo Production – Don’t Kiss Me, Just Fuck Me (Nickelass Productions) * Best Softcore Production – Hug a Hoodie (Anna Span) * Best Fetish – Xperi-mental (Mad At It) * Best Director – Anna Span (Hug a Hoodie) * Best Distributor – Relish * Best Script – Dr Screw 2 (Paul Carder / Craig Kennedy) * Best Original Soundtrack – Murder Mystery Weekend (Bluebird) * Best Packaging – Bondage Thoughts (Erotic Flesh Productions) * Best DVD Authoring – Virtual Sex with Michelle B (Mark Cremona) * Best Editing – Bondage Thoughts (XL / Erotic Flesh Productions) * Best Lighting – Bondage Thoughts (Kendo / Erotic Flesh Productions) TV and Internet * Pay-Per-View Channel of the Year – Playboy TV * Best Online Scene – Rio and David (Real Couples) * Free-To-View Presenter Of The Year – Rio Lee (Sex Station) * Pay-Per-View Series of the Year – Bound Gagged and Shagged (John Luton / Spice Extreme) * Free-To-View Channel of the Year – Sex Station 2008 Gewinner Performers * Lifetime Achievement Award – Marino * Best Female Actress – Keisha Kane * Best Male Actor – Jason Romer * Daily Sport - Actress of the Year – Renee Richards * Best Supporting Actress – Isabel Ice * Best Female Newcomer (The Joe Aldman Award) – Michelle Moist * Best Male Newcomer – John Janes * Female Performer of the Year (BGAFD Award) – Cate Harrington * Best Female Performer in an Amateur Film – Georgina Baille * Most Outrageous Female Performance – Daisy Rock * Best Solo Scene by a Female Performer – Leigh Logan * Transsexual Performer of the Year – Joanna Jet * Butter Would Melt Award – Katie Price (Jordan) Production * Best Film – Satanic Slut 2 – Salvation Films * Best Director – Anna Span – Do The Business * Best Softcore Production – Petra Joy – Sensual Seduction * Best Lighting – Petra Joy – Sensual Seduction * Best Editing – Pumpkin Films – Get Your Rocks Off * Best Dvd Authoring – Harmony – Ladies Of Pleasure * Best Packaging – Pumpkin Films – Busty Brits Abroad * Best Original Soundtrack – Spanking Tomato – Road Trip 18 Esher * Best Script – Wicked Films – St Teeny Cums TV and Internet * Pay Per View Channel Of The Year- Television X * Free To View Channel Of The Year – Bang Babes * Best TV Presenter Of The Year – Nikki Lee * Best Online Scene – Terry Stevens for Real Couples * Best Online Film – Strap On Sex Tape – Strictly Broadband * Best Online Female actress – Cathy Barry * Best Online Male Actor – Pascal White * Best Online Production Company – Killagram * Best Online Paysite – Strictly Broadband Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pornofilmpreis Kategorie:Überarbeitungsbedürftig